


Leave Out All The Rest

by ValentineTrippy



Category: Linkin Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineTrippy/pseuds/ValentineTrippy
Summary: Read please I don't know how to describe this one.





	Leave Out All The Rest

Teachers think students don't study because they don't want to they don't know why I don't study much because I don't want to be different. I work night shifts at the local diner to make some money to live because I lost my parents and I have to make it on my own. I try to study on my breaks but I ended up using the time to eat the small amount of food that I can afford. I have been working at the diner since I was old enough to work and doing shifts whenever I can at the local McDonalds just to get enough money to live without being in fear of not being able to live like any other person would. I am not like anyone else I am living off a paycheck from my work at a local diner instead of my parents buying me the things I need. I went to school today and one of my friends asked if we could hangout at my house today and I stupidly said yes. The house is very clean like it usually is and my friend asked why there wasn't much food in the fridge and I said because my parents were out of town. We got something to eat and I didn't have the heart to tell him that my parents are buried in the cemetery around the corner and I have not very much food in the fridge because I am living off a paycheck from the diner around the corner and the McDonalds down the street. He had a very good life unlike me, the lonely kid living off his paychecks from the week before. The people from the local diner are the only ones that know the truth and sometimes pay me a few dollars more to help me. I feel weird accepting the extra money but I was told not to feel bad about it because it was like getting a raise. I saved a few dollars from every paycheck because I always wanted to do something with my life but never had money to. I also kept the money from my McDonald's paychecks too because a few more dollars saved isn't a bad thing. The day ends and I go to bed and wake up a few hours later to get ready for work. The night shift is something normal for me because I have been doing the same night shift for years to make the same amount. I get myself put together and ready for work then I get to the diner five minutes before I was suppose to be there for my shift because I was always a few minutes early for my shift because being a few minutes early is better than being a few minutes late. The night shift at the diner is usually not very busy but tonight it was a lot busier. Tonight I wished that things could go back to the way they were and I could be sleeping in my bed instead of working the night shift but things don’t work out like we expect them to. This was the moment when I seen a friend from school, of course I panicked a bit but did my job because my job is how I get the money to live. I continue working till my shift is over then I go to school. My friend never said anything about seeing me this morning. In class the teacher was going off about how all some students do is be careless and waste time doing things that they will regret later and my friend raises his hand and says,

“All students aren’t like that I seen my friend last night working a night shift at the local diner and also I seen him at McDonalds”.

The teacher was at a loss for words because he thought that my friend would raise his hand to say something funny not to say something that made the teacher question who he was talking about and I was the only one he could stare at but he didn’t say a word. As I was getting out of my seat the teacher asks me to stay for a few minutes and I stayed and the teacher asked me if I was the person that Bradford was talking about and I nodded and expected to get told that I was so irresponsible taking multiple jobs to support myself but the teacher said,

“You are so responsible for making your own money while other people are wasting money, did you work a night shift last night?”.  
I said yes and said,

“That is the reason why I didn’t have the assignment done I usually do my assignments on my day off but the last few weeks I haven’t got a day off”.  
He looked at me and said,

“Michael you were working night shifts all week and balanced school with that how could you expect me to be mad at you because of that you know I am understanding”.

I looked at him and knew he was right because he was, for months I tried to balance it but I just couldn’t and everyone is human and can’t balance everything, the teacher told me I was free to go because my parents were waiting probably for me at home. I left after those words because I didn't want him to suspect anything different of me.  
I went home and got a call to come into work. I thought today was going to be a day that I can hangout with Brad but I have to work because my parents can’t help me now because they are you know… gone. Brad kind of knows the truth but I will tell him when the time is right. He knows that I am working night shifts and not getting the chance to do my homework on time. I am keeping the house clean and keeping it in order. I visit my parent’s graves every now and then when I have time between part time jobs and school. My parents did put away money for me before they passed but I kept that money for the future but the note said for anything that I could ever need help with and the money for my college is in a separate account that I have access to now but I never touched for obvious reasons. I didn’t spend a cent of my parent’s money that they left me because I want to earn my money not panic months down the road. Before I knew it I had to go to bed because I had night shift and I can’t go to work tired. I never go to work tired because that is not who I am. My parents raised me the right way and now it was my turn to take care of myself in the same house that I lived in all my life,


End file.
